psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Talk:Zick Rubin
The source for the date of the death of Zick Rubin is Reber and Reber's The Dictionary of Psychology 3rd edition 2001 Appendix B: Authorities cited p 826. Dr Joe Kiff 11:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Source of death vs. "How the Internet Tried to Kill Me" The source of Z Rubin being alive is his recent article in the NYT on that matter: http://www.nytimes.com/2011/03/13/opinion/13rubin.html -- This seems to be a different Zick Rubin -- Well, if you read the above article you will find how the author does some research on his own: "I thought I ought to look into it. I found that Reber and Reber’s book was now in its fourth edition, which was published in 2009 by Penguin Books. When my copy arrived from Amazon, I found a description of the “love scale” that I had once developed and a reference in the biographical section: “Rubin, Zick (1944-97), American social psychologist.” " If you are referring to the Reber & Reber reference, then this should identify the author of the NYT article clearly as the Zick Rubin in your reference. Hitherto, he did not die in 1997. 16:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) BM :clearly so. Thank you for correcting the errors in this article. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 18:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Page Protection The page is now protected and only registered users may edit. There have been too many reverts and rather than continue, it will be best for any and all suggested changes to be first made on this talk page for review and comment and once consensus has been reached, the changes may be made. I hope this will contribute to a more fruitful dialogue and article. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 00:48, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :The editors here should have simply followed the URL that Rubin added to the article back in December; the website includes a bio of him that makes clear he's the same person.http://www.zickrubin.com/profiles-rubin.html It's not that difficult. Reverting after Angela told you there was an email telling her that he was alive was particularly poor editing. 21:02, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Given all the edits and reverts in such a short time, protecting the page seems like the best approach to allow cooler heads to prevail. I encourage all to make suggestions and edits on this talk page and, once consensus is reached, the article can be so amended. Thank you for your input, we do appreciate it. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 21:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Suggested edits for discussion The following edits were suggested by Isaac32767 He invented Rubin's Scales of Liking and Loving, a scale of romantic attachment. "Death" in 1997 In 2010, Rubin noticed that this Wikia entry reported his death in 1997. He attempted to correct this error, only to have his charge reverted, based on the fact that his death was reported in an authoritative source, Reber and Reber’s Dictionary of Psychology, third edition. Numerous subsequent edits, both by Rubin and by other users, were also reverted. Rubin wrote a humorous op-ed piece about the episode, in which he compared himself to the title character in a children's book, The Bear that Wasn't, who comes to doubt his own identity. See also *Consequential strangers *Martindale.com *ZickRubin.com *Amazon.com *Massachussetts Board of Bar Overseers Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 11:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :I am interested in further details of the scale and will put put up a seperate page. ::If no one objects, then, that would be a useful addition to this article, I think. Anyone object? Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 18:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC)